Fishing trip
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: My 2 friends Dreama, Erin, me and a few WWE superstars go have a day off to go fishing. It's amazing how hard it is just to get there..
1. Chapter 1

Man, why can't I ever make a story not including Jericho? Oh yeah, I'm all over Chris Jericho like a fat kid on a cupcake... Well anyway, I don't own anyone here (sighs.. Why can't I!) except Vanessa. Erin and Dreama own themselves and the rest are owned by WWE. I also do not own the first 11 words in the beginning of this story. That goes to Bon Jovi. Damn I LOVE them, anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Can I be happy now? Can I let my breath out?"

Waking up groggily I grabbed my phone off the desk and glanced at the caller ID.

'Dreama'

'Hey it's Dreama!' I thought. Sliding my phone up and sitting upright I said "Hey!"

"Hey V! Whatcha doing?" Dreama asked from the other side.

"Shoving some salad into Jericho's mouth again. No, I'm kidding. Just catching some Z's. You?" I answered chuckling.

"Well wake up girl! Come with me to go fishing!" she said excited.

"Sure. Can someone else and the other weirdos in this house come too?" I asked fully awake and getting up.

"Sure! I'll see you guys say 10'ish?"

"KK laters Dreama!" I said happily.

"Bye girl! Oh, and try not to make any salad this time." Dreama said sternly.

"Fine.." I answered back pouting. Ending the phone conversation, I changed and woke up almost everyone in the house except for those who were already wake.

Then, I called my other friend Erin and asked if she was coming along.

"Is Wade going too?" she asked hopeful.

"No, I grounded him and locked him in the basement for punishment." I joked.

"You did what to him? You're going to kill him down there!" Erin shouted into the phone.

"Sheesh! I'm kidding. He's coming along too." I said.

"YES! I'm coming over soon! Can't wait to see Wade! Well, you too. You know what I mean haha!" Laughing, I told her "Alright, see you later. I still got to go wake up Mr. 'Best in the world at what he does.'"

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I slid down the railing of the stairs, ran to Chris's beaten door at the end of the hall and knocked on his door.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I shouted.

"No! the Sexy Beast needs his beauty sleep. Now leave me in peace." Chris grumbled loud enough for me to hear. I hate that about Chris. He can never listen or obey anyone. Why can't he be like others and not be stubborn?

Sighing, I walked toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me Stephen." I said reaching under the sink and getting out a bucket.

"Ooh, who's getting the bucket this time?" Sheamus asked moving away from the sink so I could put the bucket in and fill it with water.

"Chris. He's not listening AGAIN!" I complained turning off the faucet once the bucket was filled up as high as it can go.

"When will the lad ever learn?" he said shaking his head and continuing to clean the dishes.

I shrugged. Then, heading back to Chris's room once again with the bucket that weighed almost a ton, I twisted the knob of Jericho's room and stood above him.

"This is for your own good.." I said and tipped the bucket over his head pouring all of the water on him like a waterfall or the Niagara Falls.

"What the hell!" Chris shouted fully awake, wet and fuming.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now get up and get ready. We're going fishing." I said putting the water bucket down and turning on the lights.

"I'm going to get you for this Vanessa! This I swear!" Chris yelled furious.

"I'm sooo scared." I answered back sarcastically and closed the door laughing.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with still about an hour to kill before Dreama and Erin came, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and munched on it slowly listening to the loud 'crunches' as my jaw smashed the pieces of cereal together.

"'Sup V? Whatcha eating?" Adam (aka Edge) asked sitting down across from me. I admit, I don't like him that much but sometimes he makes me want to hug him.

"Eating. Want some?" I said offering him some grub.

"Sure. I'm starved." he said grabbing a bowl, dumping in some cereal and pouring the milk in slowly as if the bowl would explode if he put it in too fast.

"Just to be on the safe side. Don't want to spill it." he assured me noticing that I was staring at him.

"Dude! Look! It's a sign!" Adam shouted standing up and pointing into his bowl. "See Vanessa? Don't you see it? It says 'ooooooooooo' Am I right?"

"That's because they are Cheerios Adam.." I said nonchalantly taking another spoonful of my breakfast.

"Nu-uh! It's a sign!" he argued. "Maybe it means that aliens are going to abduct me and I should hide! Oh my gosh.. Where do I hide!"

Sighing I told Adam that he's being ridiculous. That there are no aliens trying to take him off the planet and eat him or whatever they wanted to do. As everyone else, he was oblivious to my lecture to him and kept on yelling and shouting where he was supposed to go to stay away from the aliens.

"I got it! I'll hide in the closet. V, I need you to lock the closet so they'll have a harder time to get to me! I'm such a genius aren't I? Nevermind, TO THE CLOSET!" Adam exclaimed grabbing my arm and making me grab the keys to the closet. Once he got in, I locked the door securely and threw the keys to the side.

I looked at the time to see how long we still got until Dreama and Erin arrived. SHIT! 10 minutes?

"Guys! Get ready! We only have like ten minutes till we go!" I announced to everyone in the household.

5 minutes later with some fishing poles, some bait, and a few bags of chips (Jericho refused to eat something healthy over there) we threw our stuff in the cars and took a head-count to see if everyone was here.

Jericho- check.

Sheamus- check.

Justin, Skip, Heath, Tarver, David- check.

Dreama- check.

Chavo- check.

Cena- check.

Triple Nose, I mean Hunter- check.

Randy, Ted, Cody- check.

"All right, I think that's every- wait, where's Erin and Wade?" I asked noticing the absence of the two.

"Uhh.. I think they're in the car.." Cena pointed out awkwardly.

"Oh.. Ok then.. Now I think that's everyone. Let's go!"

**xxxx**

**"Uh.. Hello! Where is everyone? I can't hear anything. And it's dark in here!"**

* * *

Oops, looks like we did forget someone. Poor Adam..

Well, this story is going to have a few chapters.

REVIEW?


	2. Car ride

"Dreama! John Cena's not giving me any leg room! This hypocritical parasite should respect me and give me my rightful space to move." Chris Jericho whined trying to push John Cena's leg in order to have some room for himself. Finally, Chris gave John's leg one more shove before giving up and sighing in defeat.

"Chris, for the last time, SHUT UP! We've barely been on the road for ten minutes and you've already managed to complain about something minor. Can't you just shut your freakin' mouth so we can all travel in peace?" Dreama shouted frustrated at the man behind her who was crossing his arms and looking out the window with a scowl across his face.

"There. Finally, now shut up and listen to some music." she said turning on the radio..

_**Meanwhile in the other cars…**_

"Jeff needs to stop doing drugs.." Punk said out of the blue.

"Phil, can you just shut up! He's not even here, or near you for that matter! Seriously, you're as worse as Chris sometimes." I said trying to persuade Punk to shut his trap.

"I'm just saying. He needs to be Straightedge. Take it from someone who has been away from them, like me." he said oblivious to the fact that I was trying to shut him up.

"That got old lad. Now be quiet will ya fella? You're going to make us deaf with your babbling before we even get halfway there." Sheamus said from the back of the car.

"No I will not "fella." Phil answered back rudely mocking Sheamus's speech.

"Ye better watch your mouth if ye still want to live lad." Sheamus said getting aggravated with the man disrespecting him.

"Whatcha gunna do to me? Throw some Lucky Charms at me saying "Marshmallow powers activate!" or something?"

"Nah, I'd rather cut your head off and use your shiny head for a game of billiards cueball!"

After that remark, silence quickly filled the car. Let's just hope it stays that way.

**_MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER CAR.._**

"Wade, keep your eyes on the road!" Heath shouted at his group leader who almost drove into a mailbox.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's too hard with Erin right here.." he said with a little smirk and looking at his girlfriend sitting next to him in the front.

"Well, be more careful. You'll hurt the poor little squirrellys." Otunga said.

Surprised that David actually said that, everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"What? I love them! I just wanna hold them, squeeze them, give them a bath, play w-"

"Dude, don't ya know they can give you squirrel AIDS?" Justin asked interrupting Otunga's long list.

"Th- they what?" David asked shocked hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"I said, 'Don't ya know they can give you squirrel AIDS?'"

"You're lying to me! I know you are!" David shouted pointing at Justin accusing him of lying.

"I'm not. It was on Fox News. 12 people died from that in the past week. It's spreading around like the H1N1." Justin answered with a simple shrug.

"I hate you!" David shouted at his fellow member.

"Love you too." Justin answered with a smirk.

"Justin you better be s-"

POW!

Right then, Randy, who was tired of listening to Otunga, punched him in the face knocking out Otunga and a few of his teeth.

"I was getting tired of him anyways." Randy said putting his seatbelt back on.

"Me too man." Ted said agreeing with his fellow team member. "By the way Justin, you need to stop watching Fox News."

"No! It's fair and balanced."

**_Meanwhile.._**

"Dreama and John, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chris chanted embarrassing the two.

"Why did I agree with Vanessa letting you be in my car? I think this is her way of saying 'That's what you get for eating the last taco last week.'" Dreama muttered to Chris.

"Not my fault Dreama." he said. "I'm bored. Cena, amuse me."

"What? I'm not your slave! I'm not going to entertain you just because you're bored. You must be out of your head Jericho." Cena answered glaring at Chris.

"I'm not out of my head John Cena. You are out of your head telling me that I'm out of my head. So therefore, you are telling me something that actually states something about you." Jericho said pointing at Cena.

"Dude, you lost me. I have no idea what you just said."

"Exactly. Now, that argument made me hungry. Someone grab some chips."

* * *

My god, Jericho, when are you ever going to stick with your diet!

Haha well, I know it's not as funny as my other work, but I'm working on it. Writer's block has once again dominated over me.

Review please!


	3. We're here!

"Finally! We're here guys!" I said pulling up into a parking spot at Blackwell fishing park.

After our last car pulled up and was parked, we all got out, stretching our limbs from the packed car ride.

"Ah yes, feels good to actually move my legs because SOMEONE didn't move their leg!" Jericho said in Cena's face.

"You be quiet Jericho. Just be glad I didn't give you an Attitude Adjustment."

"Whatever. You just better be careful next time, junior. You don't want to see me when I'm angry." he answered with a menacing glare.

"Well, if you guys need me, I'll be trying to find some fishes. Comin' with me Chavo?" Cena asked.

"Oh boy, I sure would!" Chavo answered running along side with his buddy.

"Well, that's one less to worry about.." I said to myself sitting down at a picnic table with a book in hand. I only read one page before I already heard some shouting. Looking up, I saw David trying to catch some squirrels that were frantically running away from him and desperately running up the highest trees they could find.

"Come here little squirrels! I love you!" David shouted trying to persuade the little squirrels. The squirrels stared down at him, afraid that if they did, their lives will for sure, end, right on the spot.

"Otunga! What did Justin tell you about getting squirrel AIDS?" I shouted at him.

"He's lying! They aren't real!" he shouted back trying to jump up and reach out to a squirrel.

"Squirrel AIDS are real. Touch a squirrel, your dead in 10 minutes."

Slowly, David put his arms down, slumped over and trudged his way down to his fellow members of Nexus.

Knowing the fact that David would be out of trouble for a while, I went back to reading my book. I was oblivious to the rest of the world until I heard crying..

Little kids crying..

Looking up, I spotted Jericho talking, no, more like shouting to some poor, innocent, little children! And I mean not just shouting-shouting but shouting that makes little kids cry. Flipping my book upside down on the table, I got up and jogged to Jericho's position.

"Shut up Chris!" I said putting my hand over his mouth and dragging him over to the picnic table.

"Chris, what are you doing? You're hurting their feelings! What were you saying to them?" I asked finally putting my hand away from his mouth.

"Those kids will one day walk the Earth as powerful people someday." he said. "And I am telling them to not do anything stupid like most of the hypocritical parasites in the world today."

"That is touching, in a weird, mean kind of way." I said thinking about it.

"Think of it this way, if one day one of those kids become president, they shouldn't be like George Bush. One stupid little move and the world might blow up. Or, when you and me are both in nursing homes someday playing cards with some other old people, they will be out there making the next generation DUMBER and have less education and knowledge that the world should know. See what I mean?"

"Wow, I didn't even think of it like that." I said pondering the question.

"That's because you don't think at all." Chris answered with a playful smile.

"Oh, now your in trouble.." I said getting up.

"Oh my god!" he shouted getting up and running away.

"You, get back here!" I yelled running after him and tackling him down.

"Nobody tells me I don't think at all and gets away wi- what are you doing Randy?"

Randy was standing less than two feet away from us, looking inside some bushes.

"Trying to find a buddy. Ted and Cody were helping me but they said they were tired and just fell asleep on those tables."

"A buddy?" Chris and I asked together, finally getting up and straightening ourselves.

"Snake." he said simply, looking around the bushes once more.

"Just don't die ok?" I asked walking back towards the table with my book.

"No promises!" he shouted back.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down and closed my book, asuming that another problem was just around the corner.

Meanwhile, I helped Erin set out the table and food along with Dreama.

After setting up the tables, Dreama went back to texting one of our good friends Brian Kendrick, Erin went to go and find Wade along with the rest of Nexus, and I went to go check on Sheamus.

Our idea of being out here was to just go and fish. But really, only Stephen was the only one doing that.

With his fishing pole, bait and tackle, a folding chair and his little hat on, he looked like a true fisherman.

"Caught any fish?" I asked from behind him.

Surprised, he jumped up out of his seat and almost dropped his fishing pole into the water.

"V, ye scared me fer a second. But I did catch some fish. Come and take a gander."

Reaching out to a small rope that went inside the water, he pulled it up and revealed a few fishes that were inside the little chamber.

"Awesome. I'll catch ya again later Stephen." I said.

"Later." he called back.

"Hey Dreama." I said walking towards her.

"Hey V. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Thanks for inviting us to come fishing."

"No problem. I knew you all were DYING to get out of that packed up house."

"Psh, sure you did. Man, I'm getting' kinda hungry. Let's eat!"

"Alright. Come on then. Call the others." she said as she slid off the table and putting her phone in her pocket.

"TIME TO EAT EVERYONE!" I shouted.

A second later, I can hear Jericho's voice becoming louder and louder. Soon, I can clearly hear him shouting "FOOD!" and running over to the table.

Locking his legs abruptly, he stopped just close enough to knocking over the table.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Chris said jumping up and down excited like a two year old.

"Get it youself." Erin said picking up a plate from the large stack.

"Um, let me do it. He might take everything." I said grabbing a plate and putting some salad (Erin hid the plate of salad in her car) onto it and handing it to Chris.

"What? We have hotdogs and burgers but you give me salad?" he said almost shouting.

"Chris, I told you already. If I let you have only ONE day off of your diet, you'll start to get lazy, eat more, then you die within a year! I don't want my Jericho to be like that!" I answered adding in my famous pout.

"Fine, but can I have an extra watermelon slice afterwards?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Course."

"Yay!" he said happily and stabbing a carrot and munched on it.

One by one, everyone gathered around the small picnic tables and plopped some food onto their plates, then moving aside for some more room for others to pick something from the vast variety of foods.

A few minutes later, we all could hear a sort of "ringing" sound coming from the west.

"Ops! Hold this fer me fella would ye?" Stephen asked as he stood up quickly and handing his plate of food to me. Tripping while he broke into a sprint, he fell landing on his face. But he got right back up, held his hat firmly onto his head and kept on running to his fishing spot. Snatching his fishing pole from the holder, taking of the little bell that he hooked onto the top, he jerked the fishing pole to the side, and started reeling in the line.

"Woah, I got a big one fellas!" Stephen shouted, and repeated the jerking and reeling. I noticed that he looked as if he was struggling to reel in the fish on the other side of the line.

"Fellas, I need some help over here! The lad over on the other side is as heavy as Big Show!" he shouted, being almost pulled into the lake.

Five of us immediately put out plates down and ran to him. All of us put our hands on the fishing pole and PULLED.

It took us at least 10 minutes to get the fish to shore. Even with all these big guys trying to reel and pull.

Tugging, we lugged the fish but stopped, surprised.

What we thought was a "fish" actually turned out to be a boot that HAD to be bigger than Jericho's ego.

"Holy shit, what the hell is this?" Justin asked confused.

"I think it's a boot fella.." Sheamus answered, taking off his hat and pulling his fingers through his hair.

"No durr dumbass. I'm serious, how the hell was there a freakin' huge boot at the bottom of a lake?"

"I don' know fella. Might be one of those drunk fishermen or somethin'."

"But what about the bell thing ringing? How'd it do that?" Wade asked wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Might be the wind." Cena answered.

Wade shrugged. "Could be."

Walking back to the table, I grabbed a bottle of water and almost drank it till it was bone dry.

Everyone else went back to doing what they were doing while Erin and I fixed up the mess everyone left lying on the table.

Putting the last plate into the garbage, I looked up and saw Dreama with Cena. She was pointing to a certain spot in the water.

'Maybe just some fishes..' I thought, sitting back down and cracking open my book.

Suddenly, I heard a loud SPLASH from the same direction Dreama and John were at.

Looking up once again, I started laughing as I saw Cena resurfacing from the lake, with a shocked face spread across his face.

Erin ran to Dreama and immediately asked what happened.

"Well, I was showing John that I saw some fishes right there. He leaned over the railing but leaned to far and fell out!" Dreama answered while trying her best to stifle a laugh from escaping her.

"No! She's lying!" Cena shouted getting back up onto land. "She pushed me off when I was trying to see the fishes!"

"Pushed, leaned, same difference." Dreama said back.

"Come on guys! We need to head back now! It's almost 7 and Cena's all wet." I shouted.

We all packed up and stuffed our things into the car.

"B-but I wasn't finished talking to those teenagers over there!" Phil pleaded, pointing to a group of teens crowded up near the big oak tree.

"Phil, I bet you were scaring them, thinking that you're a rapist or something." Ted said. Cody nodded in agreement.

Glumly, Phil went back into the van and into the back seat.

"Do we have everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, check." Erin said.

I took a head-count.

Chris, Punk, Cena, Dreama (Hey! It rhymes! ;) lol) -Check

Nexus, Erin, Ted, Cody - Check

Triple Nos- I mean Hunter - Check

Sheamus.. Woah, that's a lot of fish he caught.. -Check.

"Wait, where's Randy?" I asked aloud.

"Over here!" shouted Randy running to the van.

"What took you so lo- AHH! SNAKE!" Justin screamed at the sight of the snake as it slithered around Randy's arm.

"Don't worry, it's harmless. But I did tell you guys that I was trying to find a buddy didn't I?" Randy asked.

"Fella, put it back. We can't take him." Stephen said from inside the car.

"Aww! Why? I love him! I even gave him a name! Right Jake?" he asked petting his new friend.

"Put him back now Randy or we're leaving you." I said.

"Then leave me. I'll just start a new life. Just me and Jake. Right boy?"

"Someone help me, PLEASE." I said.

Calmly, Jericho came out of the van and kicked Randy's shin, causing him to drop the snake, whom slithered away back to where he came from.

"Chris! I- oww.. I hate you!" Randy yelled, while Hunter helped shove Randy into the car.

As the last car door was closed and locked, we put our gear shift into "Drive" and headed on home..

XxxxxxxxxxxBack at the housexxxxxxxx

"Hello! Anyone there! I'm hungry and I need to go pee..

* * *

LOL! Why is Edge always the one to suffer? Might be because of my evil imagination... MWAH HA HA *coughing fit* HA!

Hope you guys liked it! Did my best to finish this up.

REVIEW...


End file.
